La Rebelion De Los Titanes
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Que Pasaria si Naruto fuera hijo del Dios del Trueno Zeus y tiene que tomar su cargo y a la vez Ayudar a su amigo Atlante de la Invasion de los Titanes y de un Rebelde que quiere librerar las puertas de tartaro al dios del tiempo Titan Cronos.. Crossover de Naruto y de Age Of Mythology y The Titans.
1. Prologo

Hola amigos bueno ahora que estoy de vacaciones me tome la libertad en hacer este crossover de Naruto con un Videojuego de Estrategia de Tiempo Real y bueno creo que va ser el primero que se ha hecho y también primera vez en español y quiero sorprenderlos en este fanfic para que vean que los juegos de estrategia no son aburridos, como ustedes creen, bueno también estaré escribiendo las otras historias que tengo pendiente y también ver otros fanfics. Espero que le gusten el fic se tratara de la mitología Griega, Egipcia, Nordica, Atlante y si el público me lo pide también podrá agregar la Mitología Japonesa para que la combine en la serie de Naruto. Espero que disfruten el prólogo amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el prologo

Prologo.

Hace mucho tiempo cuando se creó la tierra se comenzó a surgir las primeras civilizaciones en el la tierra desde los griegos, los egipcios, los nórdicos y los atlantes y las demás civilizaciones empezaron a florecer pero al transcurrir de los siglos las guerras entre diversas culturas o entre ellas mismas han mermado a muchas civilizaciones que han perecido pero otras se han fortalecido con el apoyo del pueblo y de la creencia de los dioses.

Los dioses o Deidades han estado protegiendo a su civilización a través de los siglos desde que los dioses titanes tuvieron sus hijos hubo una guerra entre ellos por el poder de los dioses pero al pasar los años los hijos de los dioses titanes vencieron a los titanes con el nuevo señor de los dioses del Monte del Olimpo que se trató del Dios Del Rayo Zeus, junto con sus hermanos el Dios Del Mar Poseidón y el Dios Del Inframundo Hades establecieron el orden delas guerras titánicas que tuvieron que pasar a través de los siglos pero con el fin de la guerra y encerramiento de los Titanes en las Puertas Del Tartaro. Ya en el Monte Del Olimpo nuestro Dios Del Rayo tuvo un enamoramiento von su hermana la Diosa Del Hogar Hera y tuvieron un niño que tuvieron que mandarlo hacia el mundo de los mortales para protegerlo de los enemigos que todavía lo tendrían un odio hacia él y lo mando hacia la Atlántida para que lo criara el mejor soldado de su Hermano el Dios del Mar Poseidón. El soldado que tenía que cuidar el recién nacido, era el mejor soldado de la Atlántida… Arkantos.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de grecia.

Inicio del Sueño

Se encontraba un chico Rubio de ojos azules zafiro, vestido con una coraza de bronce y oro, taria puesto un yelmo de tipo Hoplita, traria una capa de color azul oscuro traía puesto una toga de combate y unas sandalias que le llegaban hacia las rodillas, llevaba armado una espada llamada Xifus y una escudo de gran tamaño llamado Hoplon. Tiene unos 16 años estaba combatiendo ante una criatura humanoide con cabeza de perro o Chacal y cuerpo de un humano, estaba armado con unas espadas egipcias en las islas cretas, en Grecia. El combate había durado hasta la medianoche y ellos no cedían en sus ataques, el rubio usaba una lanza de 2 m junto con su escudo y la criatura seguía atacándolo con su agilidad hasta que finalmente el rubio vio un punto débil en su agilidad y le dio una estocada en el pecho matándolo al instante.

Ya un rubio agotado por la lucha se sentó en una piedra y pensando en su siguiente batalla hasta que un resplandor que cejo al rubio durante unos segundo y apareció una mujer de 20 años, era rubia de cabello lacio de ojos azules de un cuerpo muy hermoso a su edad, estaba vestida con una toga junto con una armadura de bronce en su torso, traía puesto su yelmo dorado, traía un hoplon (Escudo) dorado, y la Xifos (Espada pequeña), traía una falda acompañada con la toga y unas sandalias que le hacía juego así armadura.

¿?: Este se parece a a Theris Naruto , ¿hace mucho tiempo que lo enviaste al inframundo? ¿Vuelta a las viejas batallas?

Naruto: Si Atenea, Viejos enemigos. Aun los veo por aquí.

Atenea: Has ganado incontables batallas para Atenas y la Atlántida y te has enfrentado a rivales con los que nadie se ha atrevido.

Naruto: Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Hoy los enemigos de la Atlántida y Atenas habitan en mis sueños. Ahora me enfrento a piratas débiles.

Atenea: ¿Eso crees ateniense? Atenas, La Atlántida o Esparta todavía tienes enemigos. Y tú eres el único que puede enfrentarse a ellos.

Naruto: Cualquiera que amenace a mi pueblo o a mis amigos tendrá pronto un lugar en mis sueños.

Atenea: Estos enemigos no son como los otros, Naruto no bajes la guardia, se avecina tiempos difíciles y te necesitamos…Naruto, despierta.

Fin del Sueño

En ese momento el rubio fue despertado por un adulto de complexión delgada vestida con la armadura de los hoplitas sin el yelmo, era de piel clara, de cabello oscuro y corto y tiene en su poder una lanza de 2 metros .

¿?: Naruto, Despierta de una vez apenas llegamos a Atenas.

Naruto: ¿Eh?, awwwwwww gracias Arkantos, ¿cuánto tiempo nos falta para llegar a Atenas?

Arkantos: En 10 minutos Naruto.

Naruto: Excelente, ¿Qué alegría volver a ver a mi familia.

Ya con nuestros héroes apenas llegando a grecia estaban siendo escoltado por la guardia de Atenas que eran desde los hoplitas y hispatistas ambos guerreros armados con lanzas y jabalinas, una vez que estuvieron en la ciudad fueron dirigidos hacia el templo de Zeus, ahí lo estaban esperando el consejo militar.

Después de la discusión entre lo sucedido en Grecia estaba en una crisis, desde que terminó la guerra Peloponeso entre Atenas y Esparta, las tensiones aumentaron cuando Tebas, Corintias Y Troya dejaron de ayudar a los Atenienses y temen que ellos pronto los traicionarían en un asalto militar. Después de como seria la situación tuvieron que mejorar su entrenamiento para los nuevos reclutas y mejorar las alianzas entre La Atlántida y Esparta, también recibieron una noticia por parte del mejor mensajero en Atenas que apenas habia llegado muy cansado hacia el palacio.

¿?: Mis señores ah…... Atlantida-….ahhhhhhhhh…..

Arkantos: Que sucedió con mi pueblo? Dime Philipides?

Philipides: Mi señor….. esta siendo… por…. Piratas.

Arkantos : Piratas ? no me diras que…

Philipides: Si, por Camos el minotauro ahhhhhhhhhh..

En ese momento cayo inconsciente por el agotamiento por recorrer cierta distancia entre la Atlántida y Atenas en un día.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes se ponían serios y mirando entre si, sabían que la situación había empeorado cada vez peor, ahora piratas estaban atacando a la ciudad de la Atlántida y si sabrían que si la ciudad estaba indefensa, tanto Troya o Tebas atacarían la ciudad.

Arkantos: Naruto? Necesito que te quedes en Atenas en tu entrenamiento? Ire a la Atlántida, si ese Camos intenta hacer algo a mi ciudad o mi hijo, lamentara jamas a ver pisado en la ciudad.

Naruto: Lo entiendo maestro, que lo Dioses siempre lo protejan.

Arkantos: Gracias Naruto.

En eso partia junto con unos soldados dados por el pueblo de Atenas y tomo el primer barco y una pequeña flota de Trimeres hacia la ciudad de Atenas . mientras tanto el rubio estaba mirando a su maestro como iba en el rescata de su pueblo, en ese momento aparecía una luz que cegó el lugar y apareció un hombre de 35 años de tez clara de ojos cafés, traía puesto una capa de color rojo junto con un bastón, traía puesto un yelmo que estaba descubierto su cara, apero lo más curioso pues traía puestas unas sandalias que tenían alas.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa Hermes?

Hermes: Naruto? Tu padre te está llamando para una reunión junto con los demás dioses en el Monte Olimpo

Naruto: Enseguida Hermes, no sé si está relacionado junto con los demás dioses.

Hermes: Estas en lo correcto naruto, vamos.

En eso habían desaparecido en una luz cegadora y habían llegado al lugar de los dioses griegos… El Monte Olimpo.

Mientras tanto en la Atlántida.

Nuestro héroe Arkantos había llegado ala ciudad que por el momento estaba tranquila pero con la amenaza de los Piratas de Camos, no tenían que bajar la guardia y habia puesto a sus hombres dados por Atenas y los de la Atlántida en la primera línea en frente de la ciudad. Mientras eso sucedía nuestro héroe estaba discutiendo con el consejero de la ciudad y su hijo….Castor.

Teócrata: No puedes desoír los augurios, Arkantos. El enfado del gran Poseidón es evidente. Es claro, debemos ayudar a los atenienses y los espartanos en asedio de Troya

Arkantos: Nuestras tropas tendrán suerte si llegan antes que acabe la batalla. De hacerlo solo tendrán que mostrar el estandarte de la Atlántida y esa no es tarea para un Almirante.

Teócrata: Si enviásemos a uno de nuestros oficiales más jóvenes ofenderíamos a Agamenón y ya se ha quejado de que no prestamos atención a las colonias griegas. No debes ir tú.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido atroz en las costas y en eso aparecieron 8 tentáculos que estaban destruyendo en 2 partes un Trimene anclado en el muelle y se hacia la aparición de los terrores de los mares de todas las costas… El Kraken.

Arkantos: Pero, en el nombre…. Castor quédate aquí.

En ese momento estaban peleando los hombres de Arkantos antes las criaturas ya mencionadas como Krakens y unas embarcaciones con la vela negra de la imagen de un Minotauro de color rojo… Son los Piratas de Camos.

Mientras tanto en el Monte Olimpo

Se encontraba el rubio en la sala de consejo en el Monte Olimpo estaban los dioses discutiendo sobre los conflictos anteriores que se iban a haber desde la guerra de Troya y también la rebelión de varias criaturas Mitológicas hasta que vieron la ciudad que había creado el dios del Mar Poseidón estaban bajo ataque mandaron al mejor soldado de Atenas e hijo de Zeus… Naruto Uzumaki entrara en acción para ayudar a Arkantos.

¿?: Naruto hijo mío, tu misión va ser ayudar a Arkantos en su travesía y buscar al responsable de las acciones entre nuestras criaturas y los humanos.

Naruto: Si padre, me encargare en esa misión.

¿?: en el transcurso de la misión te estarán ayudando varios de nuestros hijos en la tierra para que apoyes en tu misión.

Naruto: Gracias Tío Poseidón.

Poseidon: ¿Qué no me llames así sobrino?

¿?: También mi hija te estará ayudando con tus nuevos poderes Naruto.

Poseidon: Diría a nuestras hijas, tanto mi hija y tu hija estarán ayudando a Naruto y lo sabes Hades.

Hades: lose Poseidón, bueno Naruto, te deseamos las mejores de la suertes.

Naruto: Gracias tíos

Poseidón/Hades: Que no nos llames Tíos.

En eso desaparecía en un resplandor y se dirigía hacia la Atlántida a rescatar a su maestro y se había traído un batallón de Mirmiones, soldados de elite de Zeus y unos hoplitas.

Mientras tanto Poseidón y Hades estaban hablando si hicieron lo correcto en ayudar a su sobrino y también asi obtendrían experiencia sus hijas.

Poseidon: Espero que lleguen pronto.

Hades: No te preocupes Hermano, nuestro sobrino podrá con ese reto, siempre lo hace y siempre gana, no es así…. Zeus.

Zeus: A si es Hermano, el podrá con esa misión que le encargamos, y tambien será un buen sucesor para que tome mi puesto.

Poseidón: Te recuerdo que perderás todos tus poderes y ya no podrás estar en otros mundos.

Zeus: Lo se hermano pero ya estoy muy viejo para eso y mi hijo ya es apto para que el obtenga ese rango, y además tanto mi esposa Hera y yo estaremos ayudando en la responsabilidad que tendrá.

Hades: Me alegro hermano, bueno tenemos que regresar nuestros reinos.

Poseidón: Si igual yo tengo que ver que ha sucedido y si puedo intervenir.

Zeus: Descansen hermanos yo los invoco después.

En eso tanto Poseidón y Hades habían desparecido para dirigirse a sus reinos en el Oceano y en el Inframundo. En eso pensaba Zeus.

Zeus: (Espero que todo salga bien, me preocupa del surgimiento de una nueva amenaza, y del regreso de un viejos enemigo, espero que logres pasar ese desafio…. Hijo)

Mientras tanto en la Altantida

La situación en la Altantida era una situación… caótica, tanto Arkantos y sus hombres estaban perdiendo terrero, hombres y la voluntad de seguir luchando, los piratas de camos eran mucho mas numerosos, tenían criaturas mitológicas como los ciclopes, minotauros, quimeras, hombres-escorpión y seguidores de Anubis. Todo estaba perdido para la Atlántida hasta que algo sucedió.

En ese momento en el palacio del dios Poseidon estaba el rubio que estaba al mando con su ejercito conformador por Mirmidones, soldados de elite y seguidores por el dios Zeus, estaban armados por una espada llamada Xifos, un escudo de tamaño medio llamado Hoplon y vestido con una coraza en el pecho de color bronce con oro, yelmos con el mismo material y vestidos con una toga mlitar. A sus espaldas se econtraba la columna vertebal de cada ejercito griego, los hoplitas, soldados armados con una lanza de 2 metros con la hoja de frezno forjada de bronce junto con el hoplon que estaban personalizado con varias imágenes como el emblema de Atenas, la cabeza de medusa, minotauro, hidra, o de varios elementos mas.y el rubio escalo en el lugarm as alto de la ciudad y comenzó a hablar.

Naruto: Mis guerreros, hoy lucharemos no por codicia, no por venganza, si no por nuestros hermanos, por el honor y la gloria, hoy lucharemos junto con nuestros hermanos los Atlantistas, hoy lucha Por Atenas.

En eso todos los soldados miraban maravillados por el discurso alentador que dijo su líder.

Naruto: es hora de sacar a un mal en estas tierras. A PELEAR MIS HOMBRES.

En eso todo el ejército Ateniense y lo que quedaba de la guardia de la Atlántida comenzaron a llegar a la línea en frente y veían a un agotado Arkantos junto con tan solo 50 hombres en contra de cientos de piratas y criaturas.

Naruto: Hoy no morirá Maestro.

Arkantos: Naruto? , me alegro que llegaran los refuerzos, pensábamos que todo estaba perdido.

Naruto: basta de hablar y mas acción maestro.

Arkantos: A si se hará.

En eso se desató una batalla cruel en los campos costeros de la ciudad de la Atlántida, pero ahora todo estaba a favor del ejercito griego que estaban logrando expulsar a los piratas, la mayoría estaban huyendo a sus barcos pero casi no pudieron escapar murieron luchando sin cesar otros ahogados por las embarcaciones aliadas que habían llegado y habían destruidos la mitad de la flota de los piratas. Eso sería una gran victoria para los atenienses y Atlantistas.

En esos momentos tanto el rubio y su maestro habían acorralado a Camos que resultó ser un Minotauro vestido con una coraza de hierro en su torso, una toga roja y unas sandalias que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, estaba solo armado con una espada recurvada.

Camos:!En otra ocasión, Arkantos y tu Naruto¡ Su suerte se le acabara y yo estaré ahí para verlo. Sus cabezas colgaran de mi mástil, Atlante y ateniense.

En eso saltaba del acantilado y ahí estaba una de sus embarcaciones y a lado de ellas estaban 2 krakens que habían sobrevivido a la batalla con los barcos estaban huyendo de su derrota pero pronto se vengarían de ellos.

Naruto: Dejalos ir, pronto saldaremos cuenta con ellos.

Arkantos: Esta bien, al menos una de los hijos de Poseidón un protegen.

Naruto: Arkantos, creo que es hora de partir hacia Troya.

Arkantos: SI eso me temia, estamos perdieron el favor de los dioses.

Naruto: No se preocupe maestro pronto terminara la guerra y regresaremos a nuestro hogar.

Arkantos: si, soldado.

Soldado: En que lo puedo servir Almirante?

Arkantos: Prepara todos mis hombres y barcos, partiremos hacia Troya, apoyaremos a los Atenienses y Espartanos en la guerra.

Soldado: Enseguida Almirante.

Mientras arkantos partica para juntar sus hombres, el rubio se le quedo mirando y después miro arriba pensando ello que le dijo su padre.

Naruto: Espero que no despierten los Titanes o se habrán las puertas de tártaro, espero evitarlo, pero aun así te apoyare en todo lo que pueda… Arkantos.

Con eso dejo sus pensamiento aun lado y se dirigio a sus hombres para dirigirse hacia Troya y apoyar la guerra.

Bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Bueno espero que le haya gustado el prólogo porque si se me dificulto un poco combinarlos con el juego de estrategia de tiempo real y el anime.

Bueno entre el fic estarán conformados por 4 arcos ( 4 temporadas) y me gustaría que me apoyaran en este fic para que se amplié mas.

Y con la pregunta de las hijas de Poseidón y Hades pienso hacerlas Oc o una chica anime o serie o tal vez de una película que tenga que ver relacionadas con Poseidón y Hades.

También usare algunos capítulos de las misiones pero estaré juntando otros animes, películas para darle más originalidad al fic.

Bueno acepto dudas, consejos, felicitaciones, también ayuda en otros fics para que los haga, tambien estaría haciendo otros nuevos fics en estos días.

El próximo capitulo será: La Guerra de Troya.

Bueno sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos


	2. Capitulo 1: La Guerra De Troya

Hola amigos como andas, disculpa por la tardanza pero temi que no seria éxito el fic por los reviews y bueno he tenido algo de suerte que le gustaran, bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy amigos porque se tratara de la guerra de troya y será protagonizada entre Naruto, Arkantos y entre los héroes destacados como Aquiles, Ulises (Odiseo) Agamenón, Ayaz y posiblemente ponga las hijas de Hades y Posedion, espero que los disfruten amigos.

Quero agradecerles a:

Angel de la Luz 95: Hola amigo, gracias por apoyarme en este fic y me alegro que te gustara, y bueno habrá más sorpresas para el siguiente capitulo amigo, y bueno disfrútalo.

caballerooscuro117: Hola amigo me alegro que te gustara el fic y bueno en cuanto a tus peticiones podría tomarlas porque me encantan como Nami, Hancock y Rias. Y bueno tambien tenias razón que los dioses practicaban el incesto de hecho Zeus se caso con su Hermana Hera y tu relaciones con Atenea, Afrodita y Artemisa que eran sus hijas. Bueno tratare si puedo hacer eso aunque lo dudo mucho.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 1: La Guerra De Troya.

Nuestros héroes se embarcaron hacia la ciudad murallada de Troya; según sus leyendas es la ciudad impenetrable, que nadie la asediaria o que nadie la invadiría por sus excelentes arqueros y guerreros que darían sus vidas por proteger la ciudad. Naruto y Arkantos junto con sus ejércitos unidos habían tomados sus Trimenes pero el barco mas importante que estaba al mando de los lideres era ``El Argo´´ que era un Trimene imponente que ha sobrevivido a miles de batallas entre lo mas destacado fueron dirigidos por 2 heroes destacados en toda Grecia tales caso como Jason y su tripulación llamada los Argonautas que vencieron al Ciclope, y Odiseo que estuvo en la Odisea y resistiendo hacia el canto de las Harpias. Ya con sus pensamiento alejados habían visto los muelles puestos y una base recién construida por el Ejercito de Agamenón. Ya una vez puesto tierra firme nuestros héroes descendiendo junto con su ejercito listo para el combate por sus dioses griegos.

En eso aparecían 4 sujetos, 2 hombres y 2 mujeres. El primero era un hombre mayor de 40 años, vestido con una armadura como si fuera un Hoplita o Hispatista , pero en su armadura era plateada junto con su yelmo con plumas rojas y una espada llamada Kopis.

El segundo estaba vestido con una coraza de bronce con hierro, un escudo de bronce con caparazón de madera, con la imagen de un Leon de Nemea, y una lanza de 2 metros con la hoja de bronce afilada.

El tercero era una mujer de 14 años de tez clara de ojos cafes con una cabellera hermosa y ondulada de color naranja, con un hermoso cuerpo a su edad se le veía hermosa, estaba vestida con una armadura en su peto que se amoldaba sus curvas y su busto. Unas rodilleras de bronce y unas sandalias que llegaban a la rodilla. Estaba armada con una lanza Xyston.

El cuarto era una mujer de 15 años de tez clara de ojos verdes tipo jade, una hermosa cabellera de rojo como la sangre largo, a su edad joven su hermoso cuerpo era la envidia de cada Amazona o Semi-diosa, estaba vestida como su amiga salvo la excepción que llevaba un arco largo junto con sus flechas.

Si, habían llegado las Hijas de Poseidón y de Hades, Nami y Rias, Hijas de los Dioses Superiores que la hacían Semi-Diosas.

Amagedón: ¿Arkantos, Naruto? Por todos los dioses no esperaba que la Atlántida y Atenas que enviaran a sus mejores guerreros para luchar comingo.

Naruto: Muy amable, Rey Agamenón

.Arkantos: Mira quien tenemos ahí, Ajax. Me sorprende verte sano y salvo al igual que las hijas de Dios Poseidón y Hades, Nami y Rias.

Nami: Si igualmente nos alegra verte sano y salvo, escuchamos de sus noticias en la batalla de la defensa de la Atlántida.

Rias: Al igual enfrentarse ante los Piratas de Camos, nos alegra que estés bien Arkantos, pero mas tu Naruto.

Naruto: Igualmente amigas, me alegro que nos ayudaran en el Asalto de Troya.

Ajax: Estos perros troyanos lo siguen intentado , amigo mio….. me alegro verte. ¿A quien has contraído para tener que alejarte tanto de casa junto con tu alumno?

Naruto: Bueno teníamos que venir y a ayudarte a acabar con esto.

Ajax: Helena esta atrapada tras sus murallas y todavía no hemos logrado ni hacerla daño.

Agamenón: Esto esta a punto de cambiar. Has llegado a tiempo para el asalto final, Arkantos, Naruto, Rias y Nami. Que tus hombres desembarquen pueden montar un campamento al este del lugar, pero tengan cuidado. Los troyanos tienen exploradores por esa zona. Cuando los hayan vencido, empezaremos el asalto.

En eso nuestros héroes habían llegado al lugar indicado para comenzar construir su base para comenzar el asalto, solo hubo escaramuzas entre los Griegos y Troyanos y la mayor parte la victoria de los griegos, gracias a la caballería de Arkantos, la infantería de Naruto, los arqueros de Rias, y los Lanceros de Nami y Ajax que vencían con faclidad a los Troyanos y en secreto con la ayuda del favor de los dioses enviaban criaturas mitológicas a su favor como tales como Centauros, Minotauros, Cicloples o los mas temidos Manticoras que eran una criatura hibrida entre cabeza humana cuerpo de dragon, patas de león y cola de escorpión. Hidra que era una criatura reptil que era temida porque si cortabas una de las cabezas a Hidra le crecia 2 cabezas mas. Leones de nemea que eran leones hechos de bronce y oro que tenían un rugido mortal. Durante semanas las victorias surgían entre los griegos hasta que en el muelle llego alguien que favorecería los Griegos; Se trataba del héroe griego Atlante que pudo vencer a las Harpias y a varios Criaturas mitológicas, se trataba de Odiseo o mejor conocido Ulises.

Agamenón: Ahhh y aquí llega Ulises , un Héroe de la Atlántida enviado para luchar en mi ejercito . Únete a nosotros , Naruto, Arkantos seguro que conocen al Famoso Ulises.

Arkantos: Lo conocemos . Tu reputación te precede.

Ulises: La de ustedes tambien es legendaria ¿Estas listo para el asedio? Pueden aconsejarnos sobre como planear nuestro ataque.

Agamedon: Como jefe, ya me he encargado de los planes . Ulises, Tu, Naruto y Arkantos atacareis las puertas con vuestros ejércitos .

Naruto: Esto es un buen comienzo. ¿Qué hay con Ajax, Rias y Nami?

Agamedon: Ajax, las chicas y yo tendremos a nuestros hombres en la reserva . Cuando paseis , los hombres de Ajax comenzaran como línea de ataque y de refuerzo serán las de Rias y Nami con sus ejércitos irrumpirán para deshacerse de los defensores troyanos . Entonces entraremos y rescatamos a Helena.

Entonces nuestros héroes utilizaron los Leones de Nemea y Heliopolis para comenzar para derribar una de las puertas de Troya para comenzar el asalto, gracias al favor de los dioses Como Atenea que estaba curando a los heridos, Ares le enviaba armamento divino y Hermes mejoraba sus defensas. Ya casi llegaban a asaltar la ciudad hasta que un mensajero llego ante nuestros héroes que estaban agotados por las batallas que tuvieron.

Arkantos: Diselo a Ajax ¡han derribado la primera puerta ¡ deben entran.

Soldado: Mis señores surgio muchos problemas.

Naruto: Que sucedió soldado?

Soldado: ¡Señor!, Los troyanos están atacando el campamento de Ajax y de las chicas. Estan Rodeados.

Naruto: ¡Que!

En ese momento escucharon el galopeo de muchos caballos y vieron la caballería Troyana que comenzaban a rodear a los ejércitos de Ajax, de Nami y de Rias que apenas podrían ante la infantería Troyana pero con la caballería los aplastaría.

Naruto: ¡Maldicion! Maestro, debemos rescatarlos.

En eso nuestros héroes ambos agotados recogieron a sus mejores hombres y se dirigieron al campo de batalla para rescatar a sus amigos y corrieron lo mas que pudo para vencerles a los Troyanos que nunca se rendirían por su ciudad hasta que los refuerzos habían llegado y levantando el animo de los Griegos y comenzaron el contrataque hacia los Troyanos que no vieron venir a las troyas de Naruto y de Arkantos. Ajax mataba a cada troyano con su lanza incrustándose en su torso, Nami los mataba con su lanzas si con varias heridas en el torso o en el cuello. Y Rias con su precisión casi fatal mataba a cada Troyano en su cabeza aun con su yelmo no podría protegerlo de las flechas. Y ya con las ultimas tropas Troyanas que quedaban con vida tuvieron que retirarse hacia la ciudad Amurallada de Troya para otro dia de lucha.

Ahora nuestros héroes recogia a los heridos para prepararlos para otra batalla y recogieron de los campamentos destruidos para construir casas, cuartles o torres por si atacaban otra vez los troyanos de Noche.

Naruto: Hemos Recuperado el control de aquí…. Maestro, formemos rápido y reanudemos el ataque en contra de Troya.

En ese momento una de las tropas de Agamenón estaba alterado y agotado por correr estaba en lo alto de una colonia grito a sus lideres.

Soldado: ¡Arkantos! ¡Naruto! ¡Ajax! ¡Han atacado a Agamenón!

Con lo ultimo que digo el soldado estaban molestos y enfadados por los Troyanos, pensaban que estaban atacando por muchas partes aun si estaban unidos atacarían en donde mas le dolían.

Ajax: Los troyanos deben haber atacado a Agamenón mientras luchábamos aquí.

Naruto: Grrrr, ordena una retirada . Nos encontraremos en el campamento de base para valorar la situacion.

Todos: Esta bien, ordenen retroceder.

En eso aunque odiaban retirarse tenían que hacerlo para salvar a sus compañeros y camaradas atrapados en el campamento de Agamenon. Y vieron el campamento casi destruidos, las tiedas quemadas, los muelles destruidos y los cuarteles abrumados.

Agamenon: ¡Maldijo a Troya y a los que habitan detrás de sus murallas! Han quemado nuestra comida y las tiendas y la mayoría de los barcos . Seremos afortunados si logramos escapar…

Naruto: ¿Escapar? Acabamos de derribar una de las puertas . Deberíamos reforzar nuestros ataques en vez de escapar

Agamenon: Los troyanos no van a esperar y atacaran de nuevo en cualquier momento.

Arkantos: No si creen que hemos huido. Poseidion es el señor de los caballos . En la Atlantida, un general derrotado renuncia a su caballo cuando lo han vencido.

Ulises: Un caballo…..¿Si? un gran caballo de madera.

Ajax: No lo entiendo, Luchara?

Ulises: Podemos hacerlo rápidamente y no tendremos que reconstruir las armas de asedio. Arkantos, Naruto necesito de su ayuda .

En eso cada aldeano, soldado hasta los héroes que podrían estaban recolectando toda la madera que habia y estaban construyendo el caballo de Madera para le siguente asalto y puso a los demás soldados y a Rias y Nami para defender de los exploradores Troyanos si sabían que estaban construyendo algo, los destruirían al instante y cada Explorador moria en las manos de las hijas de Poseidon y de Hades. Tardaron 2 semanas para terminar el caballo de troya y preparar los soldados que quedaban con vida. Y tanto los afortunados que entrarían al caballo estaban el Joven Ateniense Naruto, El Atlante Arkantos, El Rey de Esparta Ajax, el héroe de grecia Ulises y algunos voluntarios. En cuanto a Agamenon, Rias y Nami estaban preparando todos para el ultimo asalto y habían conseguido desde Atenas, La Atlantida y Esparta los mejores soldados como refuerzos como Hercules, Jason, Atalanta, Aquiles, y algunos batallones de Colosos para destruir las puertas impenetrables de troya.

Ya en la atardecer pusieron el caballo de Madera en las afueras en las puertas de Troya y los troyanos pensaron que ya se habían rendido y consigueron empujar el caballo de madera hacia su ciudad como ofrenda de la ``Derrota´´.

Ya en la noche los guardias estaban dormidos y descendia del caballos los héroes de grecia listo para una ultima batalla y ya con sus armas preparadas y con la bendición de los dioses estaban listo para destruir la ciudad y rescatar a Helena.

Nuestros héroes estaban corriendo entre la ciudad matando a cada guardia que veian, y tambien cada criatura mitológica que estaba custodiando el lugar, hasta que se dirigieron hacia los porteros que los mataron silenciosamente y abrieron las puertas para la destrucción de troya, entraron los Ejércitos de Agamenón, de Rias, Nami y de Hercules y Aquiles como refuerzos, y veian un contingente de Troyanos que los iban a atacar pero con la ayuda de cierto Semi-Dios utilizando sus poderes Utilizo su poder de descender Meteoritos hacia los troyanos que terminaron volando por los aires destruyendo cada esperanza a los Troyanos, invadieron la ciudad, la estaban quemando, matando a cada civil y militar que veian y tambien destruyendo sus monumentos que daban de valor a Troya.

Nuestro rubio estaba en el Palacio en el rescate de Helena hasta que la vio como Rehen del hijo Mimado del rey de Troya….. Paris que ya no le importaba su ciudad y tenia una daga en el cuello a Helena que estaba aterrada de lo sucedido, hasta que el rubio tenia un as bajo de la manga, en un segundo le lanzo uno de sus rayos de su Padre matando a Paris sin resistencia alguna, y a una espantada Helena que comenzo a abrazar al rubio . cosa que puso celosas a ciertas chicas que mataban su instinto asesino hacia la pobre helena.

Ya a las fueras de la ciudad nuestros héroes festejaban su victoria y la caída de Troya y la muerte de Paris, ahora los dioses estaban tranquilos… Por el momento.

Ulises: A Donde iras ahora Arkantos?

Arkantos: Devuelta a la Atlantida . Agradezco esta pausa de la guerra y caceria de Piratas pero debo volver a casa.

Ulises: Bien con Troyanos o Pirata fuera de camino, tienes que reparar tus barcos.

Arkantos: No crees que pueden llegar a la Atlantida?

En ese momento se estaba hundiendo uno de los barcos de Arkantos cosa que suspiro tanto las chicas y los héroes.

Naruto: Creo que no Maestro.

Ulises: No muy lejos de aquí hay un puerto, Loicos.

Ajax: voy hacia allí, puedo mostrarte el camino y mandar a alguien que repare tus barcos.

En eso nuestros héroes, ahora con Rias, y Nami en el equipo de Naruto llegarían al Puerto de loicos para reparar los barcos y seguir peleando por el favor de los dioses. Y una vez que estuvo caminando fueron abrazados por 2 chicas que estaban enamoradas por cierto rubio que suspiraba que iba a sufrir con sus nuevas enamoradas, y ahora estaba maldiciendo a sus tios por manar a sus hijas para molestarlos o hacerlo sufrir.

Mientras tanto en una parte de grecia.

Un ciclope de 3 metros armado con un Tridente y su único ojo brillaba con maldad pura estaba orando ciertas oraciones que daba miedo.

¿?: Y camina a grandes pasos por las copas de los arboles que sobrepasan y su voz por el jardín es el trueno enviado para traer…¿Qué quieres Kemsty?

Kemsty: Camos ha vuelto, señor. Perdio el Tridente. Dice que el Atlante y el Ateniense se dirigían a Troya. Cuando se una a los griegos, no durara mucho la guerra.

¿?: El asedio de Troya ya ha acabado.

Kemsty: Zeus aun puede intervenir

¿?: Dudas de mi Kemsty?

Kemsty: N-no, Todo ha pasado, como dijistes, la fortaleza, el túnel, Troya.

¿?: Genios y gigantes / Múltiples de alas y de ojos / cuya fuerte obediencia partio el cielo…Llama a Camos… Quiero hablar con el.

Kemsty: A sus ordenes General Gargarensis.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Ufff fueron un mes que no me actualize, disculpen por las tardanzas pero temi que no era un éxito este crossover pero veo que si, bueno al menos algo, y bueno que opinan, le gusto

Como verán inclui a las chicas Como Nami y Rias para el harem del rubio, y habrá mas , por si las dudas jejeje.

Bueno me estare actualizando para el siguente capitulo y bueno espero que lo disfruten amigos.

Bueno acepto reviews, dudas, felicitaciones, criticas, o consejos

El Proximo capitulo será: Gargarensis y el mensajero de los dioses.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos.

Hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
